My BeyAngel
by Cleopatra4Yami
Summary: What if Kai had a friend in the abbey who's a girl? And what is Project Black Dranzer and this BioAngel?


My Bey-Angel

I lay in my bed trying my best to sleep but my tears kept me awoke. At times I would drifted away but now and then, sounds of arguing, shouting and maybe even…beatings coming down the hall would cause me to tense up, frighten and cry more. I Prayed and prayed that this would stop soon and wish my love would be all right.

"Kai…" I whispered, "Please be alright," I cried through the wet sheets. This has been going on since I could remember, Kai would being taken from his room and comes the shouting. I would cry every night and it all because of me.

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP AWAY FROM HER" this was what I last heard from master Boris. I left my head from the sheets and looked at the door expecting Kai to come through the door but he never came. I waited for him, then I heard a faint knock at my door, hoping that is was Kai but as I open the door I encountered Master Boris holding Kai's wrist tightly.

He cast him aside and looked at me his eyes filled with anger, which caused me to lose my balance. I cried and he slapped me across my face. "Your nothing but a useless experiment" he left leaving us there as if we were abandoned stray animals.

'Experiment? What did he meant by that?' I thought as I lifted my fragile body from the ground and made my way to Kai who was clearly unconscious from Boris' beatings. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry please forgive me Kai" I felt his cold hand touched my bloused check. I looked at him; he was conscious and looking at me with his beautiful red eyes that were filled with love (A/N now I'm not sure about Kai's eye colour only that in the first season it was red, in the second they were grey and I've never seen the third series but I think they were purple)

"Don't be sorry Aura I'm doing this for you because I love you and I will always will and I will never leave you" his smoothed the pain in my check and I smiled. He was normally the coldest human I have ever known but deep down he has a warm heart. I remember when I first met him. He was a cold-hearted boy; his eyes were filled hatred just like the other boys of the abbey.

But everything changed when I came into his life I helped him unlock his heart and now he is more powerful, the best in the abbey because he became one with his blade. I know that someday he has a bit beast and I bet it would be proud to have a master such as Kai. I know he is destined to become the greatest and he will defeat Boris putting him in his place, never to hurt another innocent soul ever again.

"Kai promise me something"

"What is it?"

"Never forget me"

"I could never forget you Aura as long as you never forget me"

I started to cry again and he held me till I fell asleep.

A couple of days later Master Boris all told us to meet at the arena, as always Kai would always stay by me even through he would get another beating. Tala would also stayed with me; he's like a brother to me.

We watched as a new blade was lunched into the arena. It was black beyblade, I hated black it symbolizes nothing but darkness but I don't care if everyone else likes black and I don't it just my view on black that's all. I watched as other blades began to enter the arena setting the black blade from the rest.

As I watched the black blade my body felt cold and uneasy like I was going to be sick but I didn't show it since I'm the only female in this abbey they all thought I was weak, I had to look strong show no weakness that's what Kai taught me.

As for Kai he looked mesmerize by the beyblade, I admit it was perfect, too perfect it smashed all the other blades in one shot as if it was nothing but paper. It's balance, spinning, attack, defences and speed it was all perfect but I felt evil coming from the blade. I remember it triggered something in my mind Project Black Dranzer and Project Bio-Angel

'What is Bio-Angel' I thought

Cleopatra: Well That's the first chapter hope you like it I'll post the next chapter soon


End file.
